The collection of trolleys in the vicinity of supermarkets creates a number of problems. It is important of course for such trolleys to be collected as quickly as possible and delivered back to the store for use by other customers. Trolley collection in many instances is undertaken by hand however, there is a limit to the number of trolleys that can be collected using this method. Whilst there has been proposed in the past a vehicle for collecting and conveying trolleys such a vehicle requires a considerable amount of space for working and conveyance of the trolleys is achieved by loading the trolleys onto the apparatus.